Learn the Future
by Luminous Light
Summary: The Olympians receive the Percy Jackson books and read them. Along the way, they learn it's set in the future and what surprises the future holds. And how do the Fates play into it? SLOW UPDATES


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters/books!**

**Ok, so I wanted to write one of these for a while now, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed. To be honest, I'm still not sure. I'm just going to write one chapter and see how it goes... If it's not allowed please warn me! Pm me or review, whatever, but make sure to tell me! If I get too far into this then I might not stop if I'm told when I get past, I don't know, chapter 8?**

**Is anyone else annoyed that people start writing these but don't finish? I'm going to try to finish this and see how hard it is... Hopefully I'll finish!**

**This will probably be slow updates! **

**Remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Poseidon sighed, staring out the window of Olympus. His head hurt, which is weird since he didn't even know it was possible for a God to get a headache, because of all the bickering going on. Especially his two brothers. It was a shame, really, about what they were fighting about. He had caught the name 'Thalia' in there once or twice. It seemed as though Zeus had gone against their oath and sired a demigod. Hades had been angered and sent an army of monsters after Thaila.

She had made it really far, actually, right up to the border of the camp for demigods. Camp Half-Blood. It appeared as though she was going to make it, with the two friends she had made on the journey there, Annabeth and Luke, and with the satyr Grover. She had to sacrifice herself, though, to get the others to safety. Zeus took pity on the girl and turned her into a tree which created a magical border around the camp. She will now protect anyone and anything inside the camp

Now was the first time the two brothers saw each other after that... _incident_. Poseidon winced as their voices got louder. He wasn't one to blame, since he had also sired a demigod, not that they knew. His mind started to think of his son, Percy Jackson. The mother had been Sally Jackson, a mortal who could see through the mist. He loved Sally and Percy with all his heart.

"I can't believe you went against the oath!" Hades' sharp voice cut right through his thoughts.

"And _I_ can't believe you killed my daughter!" Zeus thundered back.

It seemed as though the rest of the Gods and Goddesses have noticed how annoying his brothers are being, for they sent him pleading looks to stop them. He sighed as he nodded to them, showing them he would. He received thumbs up and smiles in return, except from Athena who was distracted with reading a book. _Ugh, books_ he thought.

"Brothers. Why not give it a rest? We are all up here together, for once. Even Hestia. And all you can do is fight?" Poseidon asked incredulously, hoping that the guilt would get to them. It seemed to have worked because they parted ways and wet back to their thrones.

"Excuse us, Hestia." Zeus grumbled to his sister. Hestia smiled up at her brother.

"It's quite alright now." Hestia told him. Hestia gave Poseidon a grateful smile, glad he was able to stop the fighting between them. Poseidon smiled back proudly.

Zeus sighed as he glanced around the throne room, trying to find something, anything to talk about. He had gotten bored, wishing to do something. He found himself almost wanting to fight again with Hades, ut held against that urge for Hestia, his favorite sister. He relented to just sit there and watch everyone quietly.

Apollo and Hermes seemed to be happy whispering to each other, probably planning a prank. Once in a while, one would glance around to make sure no one was watching them. They had yet to see Zeus staring right at them.

Artemis was polishing her bow, mumbling about how girls are better than boys.

Athena was concentrating on her book, not even looking up if a loud sound was made.

Ares was fighting with Hephaestus, who looked bored, about Aphrodite, who was putting on makeup.

Dionysus was, as usual, taking a nap in his throne.

Demeter was complaining to Hades, who looked to be asleep, about her daughter.

Poseidon seemed lost in thought, taring out the window once again, not that Zeus knew it was his second time staring.

Hestia was tending to the fire, quietly sitting there happily.

Hera seemed to be doing exactly what he was doing, which was watching everyone else. "Hey Hera! Yo bored?" Zeus asked, gaining her attention. She sighed and nodded, leaning her cheek onto her hand. Her elbow was leaning on the armrest of her throne. "I wish there was something to do." She mumbled as she yawned. Zeus nodded in agreement, equally wanting to do something.

Just then, there was a big bang and a box fell from the sky. "HERMES!" Zeus shouted at the messenger God. It had to be for him, since it was in a box. Hermes quickly ran to the box apologizing for the sudden arrival of it. "I'm sorry! So sorry!" He rushed to say. Zeus stared long and hard at the cowering God before Poseidon intervened, once again. That is why he is the favorite of the Big Three to most of the Gods and Goddesses.

"Brother. Let him be, as he is apologizing."

Zeus growled, angered that Poseidon interrupted it, but nodded. "Umm... Father? I have no record of this package..." Hermes trailed off, seeing the glare being sent at him. "What's inside?" Hestia asked gently, getting Zeus to calm down by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Can I open it?" Apollo asked, his hand shooting into the air. "No! I'm opening it!" Hermes replied angrily. "Why don't you both shut up and let Dionysus open it!" Zeus shouted. They gulped and nodded. "Dionysus!" Apollo shooed in his ear, hoping to wake him up. No good. Poseidon snapped his finger and water fell onto the wine God. Hermes and Apollo fell to the ground laughing while holding their ribs. "Good one, Uncle P!" Hermes said through the laughter. Poseidon smiled at them.

"Dionysus! Open that box!" Zeus said, pointing to the box that Hermes dropped when he had started laughing. Dionysus lazily picked it up and yawned. "Can't someone else?" He asked as he almost fell back asleep. "No! Now open it!" Zeus ordered, lightning crackling in the background. "Alright. Sheesh. No need for drama." Dionysus muttered, only to get zapped by a bit of lightning. "Don't test me." Zeus warned. The one God nodded and opened the box.

"What's in it?" Ares asked. "Is it weapons?" That idea had him so excited that he was jumping like a little child on Christmas.

"No. Just books" Was the answer he received. All the the Gods groaned, while the Goddesses were interested in them.

"What are they called?" Athena, the most interested, asked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian." Dionysus read out. Poseidon froze t the sound of his son's name. This was not going to go well.

"Can we read them, Father?" Athena asked pleadingly. "Sure." Zeus nodded, figuring there was nothing better to do. With that, Athena took the book and opened to the first chapter.

* * *

><p>"They took it. They are reading it without a note." One of the Fates said proudly, having been right that they would read it.<p>

"Hopefully they'll see sooner how hard it is being a demigod and how badly they have been treated." Another said, getting agreements in the form of grunts.

"Let's see how this plays out." The third Fate said.


End file.
